


Quandry

by JoshuaFenix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaFenix/pseuds/JoshuaFenix
Summary: After runing away annie was at a quandry of where to go





	1. Table turns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story ever I'm not sure if this a one shot or not but if you like it I'll make more part if you have any question you can dm on twitter @betamalez

"Eren please answer " she thought to herself . When she goes to hang up the phone she hears him . " Annie It's 1 in the moring what do you need ?" "I left "she said . " what do you mean you left where are you ? " I left my home can you pick me up I'm cold and It's storming ! " Ok Tell me where you are I'll be there .

The ride to Erens home was silent until he into his driveway " my dad is working late at the hospital and Mikasa said she was sleeping over at Jean's so you can go in my bed I sleep on the couch . " You're to good to me" she thought . "If you Don't want to talk I can wait to the morning " steping out of his car Eren unlocked the door and should her to his room . " here let me get you some dry clothes from mikasa room. Wating for him to leaveshe takes of her drenched jacket and looks around at the boy room theres posters of vidoes games characters.His room is surprisingly clean she ponderd to herself . Turing around she ran right into Eren , " Uh the clothes are here and heres a Wash rag and towel if you want to take a shower the bath room in downstaries on the right . Walking out the door he stopped " Goodnight Annie he said closing the door .

 

The next day Annie was awake by a commotion . " You brought her here what is wrong with you ? " Kasa wait she ran away yesterday and called me Shes sleeping don't wake her KASA wait ." Eren , what is going on ? Mikasa stormed in " what are you doing in my house Lionheardt ? Rolling her eyes she says " I'm just leaving , Goodbye Jager . Damn it mikasa I don't tell dad when you and Jean stay the night with each other All she did was stay the night I was on the couch why do you find the need to protect me you are not my mother ! Eren she started " I don't want to hear it " Eren said chasing after Annie .

"Hey Annie don't leave " she turned around . "Where will you go he said chocking on his words She turned around look at him and continued walking . " Annie you Can't keep doing this to me , You know how I feel about you . Eren... " If I don't say this now I'll never say it ,he continued You can't use me call me in the middle of the night then just leave I really like y...  
Annie are you crying ? Oh stop Annie I didn't mean you can go uh I'm so ... He stop talking as Annie lips met his . At first he was shooked but later return her action by going into the kiss. Pulling away Annie look at his growing blush she could feel the heat in her check . " Will you let me talk now Eren ?


	2. Musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a confrontation with his ex and learn more about His and Annie Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I've been Addicted to Vainglory

Do you really want us to believe that Annie Coldheart kissed you " jean said in disbelief . Don't talk about my -- He was stooped mid sentences when his ex girlfriend Hitch Dreyse ( who was Annie Ex best friend ) " So it true , you move on this fast and with Her ? Hitch said in utter disgust . " Wow there Hitch , first off you cheated on me and second it was 5 months ago . As soon as He finished a loud sound was heard POP! Eren touch his check which he could only think was red from where he was slapped 

Across the Cafeteria sat Mikasa ,Ymir , Historia , Sasha and finally Armin . Like everyone one else that look for the source of sudden outburst . By the time Armin and Sasha found Who was the source of the ruckus It was Mikasa and Ymir were Already over to their Brother and cousin . "Don't touch him " Yelled Mikasa . What the fuck is wrong with you said Ymir grabbing Hitch's Arm . Are you okay Eren ? Asked Ymir " Yes , I don't need your help just leave ! . Eren got up and ran into the Hallway. " Why would touch my brother leave him or a slap will be the least of you problems. letting go of Hitch arm Ymir grabbed Mikasa " she not worth lets go back to the table .

While runing out of the lunch room Eren had ran into Annie . " Watch where the hell you are going ,Oh its you Hey Eren . Eren look at her but was silent . Eren Oh my good what happen ? Annie went to touch face but he flinched . " Im okay it's just Hitch guess she jealous of us . Felling both angry and Happy one because People care enogh about her and Eren and Second because her former friend would do this to a guy she had feelings for . : Annie I have a question though . What is it Eren ? What are we ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update once a week


End file.
